


"I think we are going to get along just great."

by Kit (KittheKarkles)



Series: The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (i have the link to how i got the stuff for the arrow removal in the end notes if you want.), (its just a pillager but. its a little graphic so!!), Alternate Universe, Arrow Removal, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Death, Everyone has a special ability/power/object, Gen, I. HOPE thats all the tags, mcyt - Freeform, tell me if i need to put in more PLEASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit
Summary: Two different groups, both of them wanting the same bounty.Dream's group of chaos, and Wilbur's small, family like adventuring group.So, they decide to work together for the day. What could possibly happen during the hunt to complete the bounty?
Series: The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	"I think we are going to get along just great."

The rain was pouring down as the group of 5 ran into the tavern late at night, clothes dripping wet.   
  
“This is all your fault George! Why’d you have to get us lost!?” Sapnap said, grumbling in the lobby.   
  
“You're the one who lost the map Sapnap!” George retorted.  
  
Dream and Skeppy quietly slipped away while George and Sapnap were arguing, going to the front desk to rent their rooms.   
  
The two kept bickering, well, they were bickering before Bad picked the two up by the collars of their shirts, and stared daggers at them.  
  
“Quit fighting before you get us in trouble or kicked out you muffin-heads!” Bad said, his normally sweet and kind voice, harsher than usual, “And both of you are at fault you know. Sapnap for losing the map, and George for thinking he could remember the way here, from _memory,_ might I add.” Bad sighed and let go off the two’s shirt collars, dropping them back onto the ground.  
  


“While you two were fighting...we got rooms _and_ found something we all might have an interest in.” Dream said, tossing a room key at George. George fumbled as he caught the key, pocketing it.  
  
“What did you find?” George asked, while pulling off his soaking wet hoodie, revealing the white t-shirt underneath. “It better be warm clothes...” he grumbled.  
  
Dream began, “Well-”   
  
“A board utterly filled with different bounties! Like catching criminals and that kind of stuff.” Skeppy explained, cutting off Dream with his excitement. “The biggest bounty they have is to get rid of a large group of Pillagers, who have been causing trouble and starting to build an Outpost near this town.”  
  
“Sounds dangerous….” Bad murmured upon hearing the description, his tail flicking with nervousness.  
  
“Well, yeah, but imagine the rewards we could get from it! Endless muffins Baaaaad~” Skeppy said.  
  
Bad fell silent, and contemplated it, the endless muffins were quite tempting. “...Do you promise that I’ll get muffins if I do this?” He asked quietly.  
  
Even though it wasn’t visible, anyone could practically feel the grin from under the cloth mask Skeppy wore. “Woo hoo! You're the best Bad!”   
  
“Sapnap, George? Do you guys want to do it? Might be a good way to pocket some money so we can splurge later on.” Dream asked.   
  
George hesitated to answer, while Sapnap pondered the idea and questioned, “Can I set something on fire?”  
  
Dream just sighed at his friend’s pyromaniac tendencies. “Sure. You can set whatever Outpost they started building on fire.”  
  
“What about you George?” Bad asked, noticing his hesitance.  
  
“Well, I want to do it, but I think our little group of five might be too small…” George explained. “I’m not saying I _don’t_ want to, the bounty is pretty tempting, but maybe let's ask around and see if any groups will join us? The bounty should be big enough to split.”  
  
Skeppy grumbled upon hearing that, and even more when the others agreed. “Fineeee….I’m saying it now, if whoever we work with steals the rest of the bounty that's meant for us, I’m going to murder you all in your sleep.” An empty threat of course, but his serious tone of voice made that hard to deduce.  
  
Dream went up to the front desk while the rest of the group waited in the lobby near the large fireplace the tavern had lit.  
  
“Hello miss, are there any groups here that have an interest in the Pillager bounty you have up?” Dream asked, pointing to the board.   
  
The lady pointed to a table in the corner with a small group sitting at it, seemingly talking. “Over there, just look for the man with the pink hair, can’t miss him.” She said, before looking down and doing paperwork.  
  
Dream made a mental note of the location and walked back to the others so they could go _attempt_ to recruit them. When he looked at the group,he didn’t know why he was surprised. Sapnap and Skeppy were practically _in_ the fireplace; they were so close to it, while George was falling asleep on top of Bad’s drying cloak, with Bad trying to gently pry his clothes out without waking up George.  
  
Dream just sighed and crouched down, hovering over George, and flicked him on the forehead. “Wake up Gogyyyy, we found a group.”  
  
George woke up, rubbing his forehead. “Dickhead…” he muttered, and almost immediately a “Language!” from Bad could be heard  
  
George groaned as he stood up, shooting a glare at Dream. Bad took the opportunity and grabbed his cloak that George had so kindly slept on, and slipped it on, smiling at the comfort and familiarness of his black and red clothing.  
  
“Skeppy, Sapnap, come on, we need to go...recruit a group to help us.” Dream said, and Skeppy proceeded to drag Sapnap away from the fire, disregarding his protests to the action. Sapnap might love fire a little _too_ much.  
  
Dream pointed towards the table in the corner. “Apparently it’s that group but, I’m a littleeee….skeptical.” Everyone else could see why, the table was the loudest there, and not for a good reason. One of the members, a blond, was almost speaking at the top of his lungs, swearing enough to give Bad a stroke. The others at the table were just laughing at his antics, even though they got some glares from other people in the tavern.  
  
Dream walked up to the table, and tapped the pink haired man on his shoulder. Upon closer inspection, he was wearing a golden crown (Who does that?), and had what seemed to be pig ears as well.   
  
This didn’t particularly faze Dream as he spoke, “I hear you guys are interested in that Outpost bounty?”  
  
The man glanced up, looking Dream up and down quickly before speaking, in the most monotone voice he’s ever heard. “Yep. Why do you want to know?”  
  
Dream heard hushed whispers from the others at the table, looking at him slightly warily.   
“Me and my friends,” Dream began, pointing at the group behind him, “Want to do said bounty. But we might need some help, and we were told you lot were interested. Do you want in?”  
  
“What's in it for us? Money? Fame!? WOMEN!?” Dream glanced up to see the blond, Dream noticing a small pair of red horns poking out from his messy hair, shouting his question at him.   
  
“The money from the bounty would be split Tommy-” He heard another voice speak, a brunette, the first thing Dream noticed about them was the small pair of bee wings sticking out from their back, and antennae on their head. He quickly deduced the blond must be named Tommy.  
  
“Yes, the money would be split.” Dream confirmed.  
  
“Hmm...I’m fine with it. Been wanting to try this tune out anyway…” Another voice murmured, another brunette, a crimson beanie on his head covering up most of his hair, and a guitar on his lap, being polished.  
  
“So, are all of you in?” Dream asked once again.  
  
“Sure.” The pink haired man said, and the youngest-looking brunette furiously nodded, he looked excited at the prospect of it.  
  
“I guess introductions are in order then? I’m Dream.” Dream turned around and motioned for the others to come to the table, and they did, with Sapnap taking the hint very quickly, jogging to the table and introducing himself.  
  
“I’m Sapnap, your local neighborhood arsonist. And you all are….?”  
  
“I’m Technoblade, just call me Techno though.” The pink haired man, well, Techno said. “And those little gremlins are Tommy and Tubbo.” Techno motioned towards the youngest of the group. “And the guitar man over there is Wilbur.”   
  
Wilbur gave a hum of acknowledgement to being introduced and kept working on the guitar, moving onto tuning the strings.  
  
“Well I’m Skeppy!” Skeppy chimed in after the other parties’ introduction was done. He pointed to Bad. “And that's Bad, and next to him is George!   
  
Bad and George waved, and Tommy seemed to be analyzing all of them. Suddenly, he hopped over the table, and to Bad. Jumping up and grabbing onto the half-demon’s horns.   
  
“Ow- what the heck are you doing you muffin-!” Bad shouted, trying to pry Tommy off, while Skeppy and George started cackling at the situation like hyenas.   
  
“I’ve never seen someone with horns like me! I want to see how much weight they can hold! Mine are too small to test.” Tommy explained casually, letting go of one horn and pointing to his own. Bad took the opportunity and pried Tommy’s remaining hand off his horn, and dropped him on the ground.  
  
“That hurt you know!” Bad grumbled.  
  
Wilbur had shot up when the situation unfolded, and promptly scolded Tommy, lifting him off the ground by the collar of his t-shirt. “What is wrong with you, you gremlin child?”  
  
“I was just curious…” Tommy mumbled, prying Wilbur’s hand off his shirt and landing back on the ground. In the background, Tubbo and Techno were attempting to restrain their laughter, contrary to Skeppy and George, who were still laughing, and also joined in the laughing chorus by Dream and Sapnap.   
  
“I- I think we are gonna get along just great-” Dream wheezed, his laugh sounding similar to that of a tea kettle.  
  
  
  
The rest of the night came and went, with the new found temporary group of 9 meeting in the main lobby of the tavern in the early morning hours, with their armor equipped and weapons at the ready. Dream and Techno both had diamond weapons, A diamond sword, well loved in Dream’s grasp, and a beat up, diamond axe in Techno’s hands.  
  
Wilbur simply had an iron sword, along with Tommy, though Tommy’s was much more beat up compared to Wilbur’s.   
  
George carried an iron axe, while Tubbo, Bad, and Skeppy were the only ones not wielding physical weapons. Bad and Skeppy’s answer to Tommy’s questioning was simple, “You’ll see.” and a wink. While Tubbo gave an explanation when he was questioned by Dream, stating that, “I’m not much of a fighter, but I have a way to distract those pillagers! You’ll see when we get outside.”  
  
Dream just nodded and looked over the group. “Everyone ready?” Nods and shouts of affirmation is what he was given, so with a grin, barely being able to be seen from under the mask he wore, he turned around and shouted, “Onward! To VICTORY!!”  
  
The group ran out, only being paused by Tubbo’s ‘surprise’, 3 bees tied with a delicate lead to a fence post, in a spot that was perfectly shielded from the rain, and had a little tin house. Tubbo whispered words of apologies to the bees, and murmured that the tavern had a no animal policy.

  
One of the bees simply just nuzzled the boy’s face, while the other two buried themselves in his messy hair. Tubbo giggled before running to catch up with the rest of the group, who had started walking towards their destination.   
  
George glanced down at the map they were given for the bounty,he squinted at the faded writing, barely being able to make out the path they needed to take, or the scale of the map. “It should take us...about 30 minutes to get there.” He said, voice loud so everyone heard him.  
  
“30 minutes of _precious_ bonding time.” Sapnap joked, which managed to get a laugh out of Tommy. “Who would want to bond with you, bitch boy?” Tommy said in response.  
  
“Language!” Bad scolded, shooting a look at Tommy, while Sapnap just feigned offense.  
  
“Why- I have _never_ heard anyone call me such a thing! How dare you!” he put his hand over his forehead, making a dramatic pose.   
  
“Pfff- so dramatic...hm...Sappity Nappity!” Tommy smirked at the nickname he gave Sapnap.  
  
Skeppy gasped and turned around to face Tommy, now walking backwards. “I thought _I_ was the only one who saw the bullying potential in Sapnap’s name!” He ran over to Tommy and grabbed the boy’s arm. “I found our third member for the Chaosteers!” Skeppy shouted, joy clear in his voice.  
  
Tommy stared confused at Skeppy and Sapnap, before Dream, who was behind all of them, explained. “It's a little group they have, for the sake of, ahem, ‘Causing chaos’. They wanted a third member but none of us wanted to join.” he chuckled, as he saw the cogs in Tommy’s brain start turning.   
  
“Chaos? Does that include finding women and large sums of money?” Tommy asked. Sapnap and Skeppy glanced at each other, and Sapnap just shrugged. “I guess if you want to?”  
  
“Hell yeah! Chaosteers! Chaosteers! Chaosteers!” Tommy chanted, and Skeppy and Sapnap joined in. Bad may have scolded Tommy for language once again, but if he did, the chanting drowned it out.  
  
“Hey. I think we’re here.” A monotone voice cut through the chanting, and the focus was brought onto a large group of pillagers near the beginnings of an Outlook, the framework already in place.  
  
The sound of weapons being unsheathed echoed through the field they were in, and then crossbows loading and unintelligible shouting from the pillagers.  
  
“Sapnap, Skeppy, Tubbo, and I will take the left, Dream, Tommy, George, Techno, and Wilbur, take the right.” Bad instructed as the crossbows were loaded, if it was one thing he was grateful for, it was how long the weapons took to load.  
  
The group split, and their fighting abilities started to show easily. The pillagers had the size advantage, being a larger group of them than anyone could expect, but they had strength in small numbers.  
  
An arrow whizzed uncomfortably close to Skeppy’s face, and in retaliation, he made a large diamond crystal sprout out from the ground, and send the pillager flying into the stratosphere. He heard Tubbo murmur a “Whoa…” and Skeppy just grinned, even though it wasn’t visible from behind the cloth mask covering the lower half of his face. “Told you, you would see!” Tubbo nodded and whispered something barely audible to anyone, but the 3 bees he had around him perked up, and started swarming around two of the pillagers.   
  
The two pillagers started trying to swat away the bees, losing their focus on shooting for a brief moment. “Bad, I think you know what to do!” Sapnap called out, he was throwing down small amounts of gasoline around a Pillager, and lighting it on fire, laughing at their panic.  
  
Bad nodded and simple looking throwing knives appeared in his hands, but if one were to look closer, it had a glowing appearance, similar to that of a holy weapon, just less noticeable. There was also a faint halo above his head that was more noticeable now, having the same glow as the knives.  
  
He squinted, aimed, then threw the knives, they hit the hands of the Pillager, he flinched at the blood, but now they couldn’t hold the crossbow.   
  
Meanwhile on the right side,Dream was taking down Pillagers, breaking crossbows and causing them to flee to get more, soon they would run out, while George was busy summoning his shields to deflect arrows, there were more Pillagers they had to handle, and they didn’t have the complete luxury of offensive magic. Tommy was busy knocking crossbows out of the Pillagers hands, sometimes chopping off a finger or hand in the meantime. The goal was not to kill them, but to have them flee and,hopefully, take the hint to not return.  


Wilbur was fumbling around, trying to get his guitar working. They were too active, he just needed to use the tunes to lull them to a drowsier state to make it easier to handle. Techno was in front of him, dealing with Pillagers that got too close, making them lose hands and flee. “Blood for the blood God!” He muttered, a grin on his face.   
  
Wilbur started the tune, and the activity of the Pillagers slightly lowered, well that was until he let out a shout of pain, he was snuck up on from behind, and an arrow was fired into his shoulder. “Fuck- Techno behind me-!” He said, stumbling over his words as he put his hand around the area, blood dripping down.  
  
The fury in Techno’s eyes was visible as he sprinted behind Wilbur, and a sickening crunch, then the sound of a body falling to the floor was heard. Wilbur didn’t look behind him, but he knew the Pillager was dead. Shouts in the language the Pillager’s spoke rang out through the field, then shouts of victory.   
  
“We did it!” Tommy’s voice rang out as he watched the Pillagers flee, Wilbur gave a weak smile before his face contorted into that of pain. There were cheers from the other people that slowly died out as they reconverged, and noticed the arrow sticking out of Wilbur’s shoulder. The only one not freaking out slightly at the blood spurting out of Wilbur’s shoulder was Sapnap, but he was busy burning down the half-built Outpost.   
  
“Tommy, you still have that med-kit right?” Techno asked, while Tubbo was trying to cover his bee’s eyes from the sight.. Tommy quickly nodded and fumbled around with his messenger bag, pulling out a small medkit and a water bottle.   
  
“Hope you know what to do with this big man.” Tommy said as he tossed the water bottle at Dream, who was the closest to Wilbur besides Techno and himself. Dream hesitated and removed the gloves he was wearing, before using some of the water to rinse his hands off.   
  
“Sorry about this, I’ll replace the sweater.” Dream said, grabbing the sleeve of Wilbur’s sweater and tearing it off, slightly above where the arrow was. Wilbur winced slightly, and took a deep breath as Dream poured water into the wound to clean it out.  
  
“Shouldn’t we go to the town!? We aren’t removing that arrow here are we!?” Bad exclaimed, looking worried once it clicked what they were planning to do.   
  
“Bad, that town’s idea of medicine is to pour liquor in the wound and have you smoke a cigar, while ripping anything out with pliers. I watched the town doctor head to his clinic yesterday, drunk off his ass. I think we stand a better chance at fixing him up.” Techno explained, slightly harsh.  
  
“Language...” Bad scolded quietly, grimacing at the description of the ‘doctor’s’ practices.   
  
“I think the arrows are barbed, it’s just going to cause more damage to pull it out...this isn’t good…”   
  
“Uh- Techno? We’re uh, we’re out of bandages.” Tommy said meekly, his small tail wrapped around his leg. He was scared, it was obvious. Skeppy came up from behind and handed Tommy a wallet. “How fast can you run Tommy? You need to haul ass to that village.” Tommy nodded, and pocketed the wallet, before hastily pulling out...two music discs from his bag. They had the purple glow of an enchantment.  
  
Tommy inhaled deeply, and the discs _got bigger,_ and gained leather straps too.  
He quickly slipped them over his boots, and smirked. “Watch _this,_ I’ll be back in no time flat!” He started running, and then slid away, like on a sled, pretty fast as well.   
  
“Okay what the fuck was that?” Dream asked, while applying pressure on Wilbur’s wound, to at least try and slow the bleeding, he had been handed Sapnap’s headband, and was using it as a mock tourniquet.   
  
“Those were Tommy’s discs, he’s had them for as long as I could remember. They have some kind of enchantment on them that make them kind of like...I think they are called ice skates? Just, not on ice. He can go really fast with them!” Tubbo explained.  
  
Dream nodded, not the weirdest thing he’s heard about. His mask would probably take the crown for that spot.  
  
After what felt like forever of trying to control the bleeding, (Which was actually just 10 minutes.) Tommy came back, exhausted, and with bandages and a proper antiseptic.   
  
“Thanks Toms…” Wilbur said quietly, having noticed Tommy was back. He hissed in pain as the antiseptic was applied.  
  
“Okay, how are we getting the arrow out?” George asked, he had been watching, not sure how to help, as most of them were just watching, too many people helping would make everything too chaotic.  
  
Techno sighed, and explained his…’method’. “It’s a bit of a..risky method you could say? Not the best but we aren’t surgeons now are we? You take two feathers-” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bad open his mouth to object but stopped him. “Yes, I said feather, now let me _explain._ Take two feathers, kind of...rummage around the wound until they stick onto the barbs, it lets you pull it out without tearing the flesh apart. I’ve done this before.” Techno pointed to a scar on his leg.   
  
“One step ahead of you.” Wilbur said weakly, using his good arm to reach into his pants pocket and take out a pouch. Techno quickly grabbed it and rummaged through, it was full of things like shiny rocks and other ‘junk’ that Tommy or Tubbo had most likely found, the two liked to collect things like that sometimes. He pulled out a handful of feathers and put the pouch to the side.   
  
“Dream, Tommy, please, hold Wilbur down, I don’t want him to move and make it worse.” Techno’s normally stoic eyes looked sad as he spoke, he didn’t particularly want to do that.  
  
The two nodded and held him down, taking extra care to not hurt him, but keep him in place. Techno slid the feather into the wound, and searched around a little, before finding one of the barbs and sliding the feather’s shaft onto the barb. Wilbur stifled a scream of pain, and just gripped the ground, tearing out grass with the force. Techno repeated the process, albeit slightly quicker due to the pain Wilbur was in.  
  
“3...2...1…” Techno did a countdown before pulling out the arrow. This time, Wilbur did scream in pain as the arrow came out, and the wound started bleeding more. Techno took gauze from the medkit and did his best to apply enough pressure to stop the bleeding, and once the bleeding slowed, he wrapped the arm with the bandages.  
  
Techno fell on his back once the arm was wrapped up. “Never want to do wound care ever again.” Wilbur stood up slowly, making sure to not move his arm too much.   
  
“Let’s just...head back to the town,the smell of blood in this field is going to make me sick.” Wilbur said, using his good arm to grab his guitar, and stared down at his sword, he couldn’t hold it due to having to hold his guitar, slinging it over his shoulder wouldn’t work. He saw the sword being picked up and looked up to see that Tubbo had grabbed it. He smiled, and walked next to Wilbur the whole way back to the town, making sure he didn’t hurt his shoulder more, his bees resting on his and Wilbur’s heads.  
  
  
The head bounty hunter was almost speechless as George dropped a photo of the burnt down outpost on the counter, and then grinned as he held up a large bag, which was full of the bounty reward to the rest of them.   
  
“Told ya that dingy camera would come in handy Skeppy.” He said, sticking his tongue out.  
  
“So when can I start getting women with all that money!?” Tommy asked excitedly, before being lightly flicked in the back of the head by Wilbur, with his good arm. “Calm down you gremlin child.” he said, exasperated.  
  
“Well we have to divide the money evenly, but after that you can use it on whatever you want.” George said, a small smile on his face as he set the bag down, and started to separate the money into 9 even piles.  
  
  
  
Idle chat filled the table as he worked, before he heard Techno idly ask, “When are we going to head back west Wilbur? I imagine we should wait for your shoulder to head up, but if you are up for travel…” he trailed off. Wilbur was silent as he thought.   
  
“Uhm, If it isn’t any issue, we should wait for my shoulder to heal, I can’t particularly do anything, and besides, the wilderness with things like zombies and skeletons probably _isn’t_ the best thing to be out in with one usable arm.” He said, Wilbur looked embarrassed when he said this, but Tommy shouted out in happiness.   
  
“Woo hoo! Tavern food for who knows how long!” Tubbo cheered too, and Wilbur smiled, looking happy he wasn’t causing too much inconvenience.   
  
Sapnap grinned, glancing over at Skeppy, and then Tommy, “Weren’t we going to head west after we got supplies here?”   
  
“Wait, no-” Bad started, but was interrupted by Skeppy.   
  
“Yep, we wereeee.” Bad huffed at the interruption, his tail raising in agitation. He grumbled something about muffin heads under his breath.  
  
George looked up from separating the money, and saw the looks on their faces. “What are you two planning…?”  
  
Tommy’s eyes widened and a mischievous grin stretched across his face. “Well, as you know, I have been dubbed a Chaosteer, and us Chaosteers need to stick together.” Skeppy continued for him.  
  
“So, if we were all planning to go to the same place...why don’t we just stick together?”   
  
Sapnap butted in too. “Chaosteers code after all.”  
  
George just sighed. “At this point, I’ve grown so numb to the absolute insanity you guys cause, more wouldn’t even phase me.” The money was being placed into small cloth bags and handed out as the discussion continued about travelling together. The two groups looked at their respective ‘leaders’, the ones who naturally stepped up to the role of keeping things together in their rag-tag bunches.  
  
“So, Wilbur...are you cool with this?” Dream asked, the prospect seemed fun, and refreshing, travelling with new faces.   
  
Wilbur thought about it for a moment, scanning the group over before smiling. “I don’t see why not, and because, and I quote, _‘Chaosteers code.’,_ who am I to break the code?”   
  
Sapnap, Skeppy, and Tommy shouted with joy, hugging each other while chanting,   
  
  
  
“Chaosteers! Chaosteers! Chaosteers!”

**Author's Note:**

> HI YES IM ALIVE
> 
> Im so sorry for not uploading for a month, schools and procrastination is a bitch. I hope to update at least one more time before the end of 2020, but no promises.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Comments and Kudos are what i thrive on and inspire me to make more fics! 
> 
> ps. heres that arrow stuff for those who are curious. it isnt graphic, just someone stabbing like, pork with arrows but just be careful :D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxHcSSyOTd0


End file.
